FrostBite
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: BlackFrost; Loki gets jealous when someone flirts with Natasha. Would Loki's anger and jealous reveal his true form of the monster he really is? Anonymous asked you: Loki and Natasha get rough and without realizing it Loki returns to his natural jotun form


In his rational mind, he knew that it wasn't her fault. She was a beautiful woman. It was to be expected that others would notice and try to gain her for themselves. It didn't even help that the junior agent was soon sent scrambling by an ice cold glare on her part.

They had arrived back at their floor of the Avengers Tower, and Loki was immediately on her. And she instantly knew why. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled him back, "Calm down. I love you." she informed him, and he growled, pulling his head away from her. She gasped, back arching as he roughly ripped her shirt over her head, undoubtedly tearing it in the process.

He pushed her backwards, towards their bedroom, shoving her down on the bed and crawling next to her. He was angry. He was possessive. He was jealous.

Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to her knees and pressing their lips together and keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. "Who's are you?" he growled. Her eyes flashed defiantly.

"I don't belong to anyone. I-"

Natasha screamed, ripping her now black skin from Loki's fingertips. That seemed to immediately snap Loki out of it. He scrambled back and off her, skin remaining the bright blue of a frost giant even as the anger disappeared.

"I'm a monster." He murmured. Natasha's head snapped up, eyes searching his face. She ignored the black marks on her shoulder, crawling forward.

After a brief moment of hesitation, she clasped his face in both her hands. Loki immediately attempted to jerk away but she held strong.

"No you're not." She stated simply. Now that the anger was gone, so was the intent to hurt behind the frost giant's skin. He was cold, but not unbearably so. Loki exhaled a slow, shuddering breath.

"Natasha..." he murmured uncertainly, but she leaned forward, pressing their lips together. Loki had always been naturally cold, but this was like kissing an ice box. She would be freezing by the time she was finished, but it would be work it.

"You're beautiful." she breathed against his lips, pushing him gently backwards to straddle his waist. She shivered, not entirely from the cold as his hands came up to pull her lips down to his. "I'm yours. I belong to you." she murmured into the kiss, knowing he needed to hear it.

"I belong to you too." he murmured, rolling over to pin her to the bed. "I want to...figure out how to get rid of...this...before we do anything else." he informed her quietly, beginning to get up, but Natasha pulled him back down.

"No." she said firmly, "I want you, now." she dug her fingernails into his back forcing him to stay put. He stared down at her, face unreadable, red eyes unreadable. "Loki, please..." she whined.

He moved slowly, sliding a finger over her collarbone, before sliding her bra strap out of the way and kissing her black marked shoulder. She gasped, back arching and he instantly tensed. She slid her fingers through his hair. "More." she hissed, knowing he would need a lot of encouragement.

Loki glanced up at her, bright red eyes surprisingly soft as he continued sliding his fingertips over her upper chest, eventually sliding her bra down to her waist. Natasha keened as his cold lips wrapped around one of her nipple. He continued slowly sliding his tongue over her breasts, goosebumps breaking out over her skin.

"Loki...more..." she panted, back arching towards him. She scrabbled her hands across the front of his armor, well used to removing it by now. It only took her a few moments to toss it aside. Then, she flipped them, straddling her waist and pressing their chests together. She shivered, but kept close, slowly kissing them, reassuring, calming, wanting.

She kissed across his chest, tongue and fingertips following the paths of his tattoos. "So beautiful...so amazing...mine." she purred against his skin. Loki groaned, bucking his hips against hers. She slid down, quickly undoing his pants and tossing them aside. Hers were quick to join them.

She slid her hips against him, feeling the cool slide of his cock against her lips. His hands dropped to her hips, tightening slightly in warning and she chuckled. "Tell me what you want beautiful." she purred against his throat.

"I want you." he murmured back and she smiled, kissing him lightly.

"You have me." she replied easily, dropping down on top of him and instantly gasping, shuddering. So cold. Freezing. And longer than usual. Frost giant. She understood now. More goosebumps broke over her skin, but she still leaned down to press their bodies together, kissing him messily.

His hands on her hips tightened, lifting her clear off him before dropping her back down. She whined, back arching as her fingernails dug into his chest, beginning her own rhythm. Again, knowing what he needed...

"You fill me so good Loki. Only you. So beautiful like this. So amazing. I love you so much. You're perfect for me Loki." she continued her chants even as he sped up the pace, meeting her thrust for thrust. It was the oddest feeling in the world, but also one of the most amazing. The freezing cold length inside of her was reaching places she'd never knew existed and creating all new feelings.

"Cum for me Natalia." the commanding hiss was completely unexpected, but was very successful. Natasha jerked, gushing around him. Loki whimpered at the feel of her unusually hot cum around his dick. That was all it took for him to fall over the edge.

Natasha whined, shuddering against him as the cool cum slid inside her. She slid down to rest on his chest, pressing their lips together, molding them slowly. "I love you." she murmured against his chest.

"Love you too."

She tensed slightly in surprise as the body beneath her started heating up and she opened her eyes to see the blue skin lightening into a soft peach. She smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to his now peach skin and resting her head down again.

She loved him with or without the frost bite.


End file.
